No prior art has been found which deals with the separation of an amine composition undergoing processing at high temperatures and pressures which amine composition contains volatile components and less volatile components where the volatile components are desirable for further processing and/or utilization and the less volatile components are less desirable for further processing and/or utilization, and in which the separation occurs at essentially the same pressure and temperature as the amine composition and serves to divide the amine composition into two streams, one which is enriched in the volatile components and the other which is enriched in the less volatile components.